


anywhere i would've followed you

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, SugarBaby!Harry, SugarDaddy!Louis, after care sorta, dom!Louis, he holds him down, it's probably shit, kinda daddy kink idk it's barely there, light restraint?, louis dominates harry, sub!Harry, there's like a hint of daddy smut bc it was asked for, um idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically it's just smut based off the prompt I got for the L/H Holidays Sign Up I joined.</p><p>prompt: 'I just want some sugardaddy!Louis dominating harry. If there could be a plot it would be great!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere i would've followed you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fukin1dfandom (whitestormsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestormsky/gifts).



> There's somewhat of a plot and I'm so sorry but the daddy kink is probably shite bc I personally am not into it, but it was requested so I wrote it as best I could. Hope you enjoy it! The title is from Say Something by A Great Big World (Alex and Sierra version). Laters baby. -Danni

Louis Tomlinson looked good for his age of twenty four. His body hadn’t betrayed him; the small dents of hard earned abs on his chest remained, his beautiful biceps looked delicious to bite into, toned thighs and beautiful physique. His face was still flawless, a jaw that could cut glass, stubble that tickled when you brushed your hand or cheek across it, soft wispy hair that could be styled in any way and it would still look beautiful with its natural caramel highlights, beautiful tanned skin that looked so sweet to taste, eyes so blue you could swim for miles, an ass so bootylicious Beyoncé should feel threatened. And he was proud of that.

 

Louis wasn’t poor by any means. His family was wealthy he could have anything he wanted with a slide of a card. And he loved it. He loved having money, being able to spend it on whatever he wants and not having to worry that there won’t be any for tomorrow when he wants to do it all over again.

 

He was also a very eligible bachelor. He was more of the one night stand kind of lad, and he was perfectly happy like that. He didn’t need to be tied down to just one person.  He was charming and funny and fit and everyone liked him. Except Harry, though maybe that was a lie, because Harry liked him a lot more than he had let on.

 

Of course in the beginning, Harry despised any socialite like Louis who came to the island resort for the summer. Harry was twenty and he worked there as a waiter and worker, helping out with any fill in job that would earn him more money. It had been sex at first sight for Louis. Pink lips and curls and dimples, green eyes on fire with sexual tension, and Louis wanted him. He wanted him more than anyone he’d ever had or anyone he would ever have. Of course Harry was stubborn and wanted nothing to do with Louis (even if that one time at the bar had left him with a hard on because Louis was all up behind him and sexy and breathing in his ear) so naturally it took a few days to get used to the fact that Louis wasn’t going anywhere and he was going to have to deal with him for the whole summer or he was going to have to get used to him.

 

Louis continued to get Harry to warm up to him with a lot of flirting that was often not returned with flirting but rather a glare or an obscene hand gesture, and charm. And soon Harry became used to the idea of Louis being around. Yes Louis had more money than brains sometimes but Harry had come to find out that Louis only spent all the money on people he was fond of. He’d buy Harry clothing and shoes and little gifts that made him smile because he’s remember things Harry would tell him and slowly Harry grew fonder and fonder of Louis. They just sort of slipped from the friends phase to more. _More_ became a normal thing for them. _More_ was what they were meant to be, despite Harry’s protest in the beginning.

 

The first time it happened was a few weeks after they’d became _more_. They’d been used to getting each other off, sometimes at the worst of times but their sexual drives were always on, hungry and horny and happy. But they’d never truly had full on sex. Maybe they were waiting for the right time or maybe with Harry working everyday they just never found a chance to, but they had talked about it before. It had been established what they liked and didn’t and the first night had really been just them being together and it was intimate and sweet. But now they knew what they liked, now they knew how they wanted to be.

 

They go to dinner at one of the resort restaurants. Louis buys a bottle of the best wine they have, and they share a beautiful evening all dressed up and together. But Harry seems off, he has for a while now. Louis has his thoughts as to why Harry is behaving like this, but he doesn’t question it. The evening goes perfect without a hitch and Louis brings him back to his room, he leads him inside with a small, ever present hand at the small of Harry’s back.

 

“Do you want this tonight?” Louis asks in a whisper Harry shivers.

 

“Please.” That’s all Harry says through a breath. Louis nods, and smiles fondly at him. It never ceases to amaze Louis how beautiful his boy is.

 

“Right. Let’s begin.” Louis places a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips and draws him over to the end of the big bed. Harry stands with his hands behind his back and waits.

 

“C’mon then, normally you’d be naked right now.” Louis pats his bum and Harry gasps, moving to get naked fast. Louis nods at him when he hands him his folded clothes, and Louis puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder and pushes down.

 

“Kneel.” He speaks with a powerful voice, Harry falls gracefully to his knees, eyes cast down and his hands splayed on his beautiful soft thighs.

 

“Good boy.” Louis says and walks over to the side of the room, out of Harry’s seeing range. He can see Harry tremble as he kneels, knows he needs a moment to get to that right mind set. Louis takes this time to get out of his clothing and he comes forward a moment later.

 

“Lou?” Harry says quietly and he sighs and shivers when Louis’ hands grab his wrists, making him stand, both arms pulled taunt behind his back. Harry hisses as his shoulders begin to ache but this is what he wants, what he needs and he accepts it when Louis gives it to him.

 

“You looked lovely in that Burberry top today.” Louis mumbles as he leaves tender kisses to Harry’s neck, nipping his ear lobe, relishing in the small sounds Harry makes.

 

“Thank you.” Harry breathes out and Louis smiles. He grips tighter and Harry lets out a small noise.

 

“So tell me, what’s been bothering you lately? You’ve been acting differently, I’ve noticed it, and I don’t like seeing you like that. So tell me what it is.” Louis says and Harry’s eyes slip shut, his mouth hangs open and he can’t sputter anything out because Louis has him in a tight hold that makes him go on his tip toes to stay balanced.

 

“Harry, tell me.” Harry makes a small noise when he feels Louis pinch his side.

 

“It’s- it’s almost the end of summer.” He chokes out and Louis almost drops his grip on Harry. He completely understands now.

 

“Oh, darling…” Harry whimpers at the soft tone of Louis’ voice.

 

Louis loosens his grip just a smidge so Harry can be flat footed, and he turns Harry around in his arms, one hand still holding Harry’s wrists behind him. He grips Harry’s jaw and makes Harry look at him. Louis’ heart wrenches. Harry’s eyes are red, he looks like a wounded kitten and it’s because of summers end, because he knows he and Louis aren’t going to see each other as often as they do now.

 

“Is that all? That’s what’s got you so blue?” Harry huffs out a noise.

 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Harry asks. He knows he’s speaking out, he knows that when they do this usually Louis would spank him for speaking out like this, but there’s compassion in Louis’ eyes and a tug in his heart and Harry feels like he’s a kicked puppy and he’s trying so hard to be good and stay happy for Louis.

 

“Of course it does. Of course it does bother me… But I can’t let myself think about the times when I won’t have you, when I have you right here to ravish. Live for the moment yeah? We’ll talk about this after. It’ll be okay.” And Harry nods, lets his eyes slip closed, and Louis does the same. A moment later his eyes open, he’s back in the right mind set, and he reaches for Harry’s nipple and twists. Harry gasps, eyes open and arches into it, not away, and he’s shivering even though he’s sweating.

 

“There we go. On the bed.” Louis commands and Harry is ever so quick to please, getting on the bed, waiting for the next instruction.

 

“Want me to take you apart? Want me to wreck you? Want me to fuck you so hard you see stars? Do you?” Louis asks as he crawls up the bed and Harry whines in his throat.

 

“Please.”

 

“Turn over, arse up.” Louis helps Harry find the position he wants, he is on his knees, face smooshed into his forearms, back arched and bum up in the air, waiting. He’s trembling in anticipation.

 

“You look so lovely like this. What would you like from me? Any requests?” Louis trails his fingers over the notches of Harry’s spine. Louis hears a small muffle into Harry’s arms and he frowns. He leans forward and pulls Harry’s face off of his arms by his hair, Harry’s head craned back in a silent moan.

 

“Didn’t catch that.” Harry shivers.

 

“Sp-spank me.” He says and Louis releases his hair, Harry’s head hangs down and he breathes out softly.

 

“Very well.” Louis says and returns behind Harry.

 

It’s a surprise when Louis holds off a moment, letting Harry question just when Louis is going to give him what he wants. A minute later Louis lands a slap to Harry’s beautiful cream coloured cheek. Harry makes a squeak, biting into his forearms. Louis tells him to count, and if he misses a number, they start over. Harry is quick to count, his voice cracking on each count until they’ve reached the point where he’s trembling at the number twenty, and there are two red marks, one on each cheek. Louis rubs and soothes the reddened skin, kissing it and Harry sighs.

 

“Thank you.” he murmurs. Louis will never understand how grateful Harry is when they do this. Louis likes the control, he always has. And he loves giving Harry what he wants. So if Harry wants to be dominated like this, then who is Louis to complain and not give the beautiful boy what he wants?

 

Louis doesn’t always tell Harry what he has planned. Sometimes he likes to hear the surprise in Harry’s voice, the soft ‘oh’ from whatever new sensation Louis gives him. So when Louis disappears off the bed, Harry remains exactly where Louis left him. He knows he’ll be back, he knows Louis likes for him to wait, knows Louis knows Harry likes the build-up and anticipation. He likes it to surprise him, overwhelm him, break him, and then he lets Louis regain all the pieces and put him back together, piece by little piece.

 

Louis is back two minutes later. Harry senses he didn’t go anywhere, just watched Harry on the bed. He likes to do that. And Harry likes when he stares at him like a fine piece of art from a museum.

 

“Baby you look so good.” Louis says and Harry keens, he loves that. He hears a _click_ that is familiar, a lube bottle no doubt. He expects a soft slightly sticky prod of Louis’ finger, instead it’s a very wet prod of _oh-_

 

“Oh god.” Harry whines, pushing back on Louis’ tongue. Louis gives him another smack on the left cheek, Harry squeaks and holds himself still. Louis knows he loves this. Louis loves this. And Louis knows it tears Harry apart the fastest. That clever boy.

 

“Lou,” He pants, and Louis just doubles his efforts. Harry begins to cry, he lets out soft noises that Louis would’ve once thought were of pain and not overwhelming pleasure. Louis just licks flat across Harry’s pink puckered hole and Harry chokes out a sob.

 

“Lou I need- I need it-“ he chokes and Louis does it again, but he wraps his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock tightly and squeezes, making Harry’s impending release impossible.

 

“No!” Harry sobs brokenly, though Louis knows not to stop, Harry is just frustrated at the fact that Louis isn’t letting him come.

 

“Ah, ah, c’mon baby, be good. Not until I say.” Harry whimpers at the vibrations of Louis’ voice right _there._ Louis continues until Harry is breathing fast. He stops and slicks himself up, gasping at how long he’d gone without touching from being too focused on Harry. Harry calms and Louis yanks him back by his hair, a hand wrapping around Harry’s neck to hold him there. Harry gasps and closes his eyes.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now baby boy. You’re going to take it, and you’re not going to come until I say, understand?” When Harry doesn’t answer Louis squeezes to his neck a moment, making Harry see stars because fuck that’s hot.

 

“Words, Harry.” Louis says and Harry makes a noise.

 

“Yes, I u-under-s-stand, Louis. Please. Please I need you.” Louis lines himself up and slowly pushes Harry back onto his throbbing erection, and Harry gasps. Louis gives a squeeze, Harry is surprised because this is new but he doesn’t mind it. His air isn’t completely cut off, but enough to make a difference. When he’s seated back on Louis, Louis gives him a moment to adjust.

 

“Can I move?” Louis whispers into his neck and Harry nods. Louis begins to thrust up, and not pull out, the constant pressure is killing Harry, he’s gasping and sputtering and a new way of tears come out.

 

“You look lovely.” Louis says and lets Harry go, shoving him back down onto his forearms. He’s pulling Harry’s arms behind his back which makes Harry gasp, and the other hand is rung tight in Harry’s curls.

 

“You gonna go baby? You gonna go under?” Harry whimpers. His brain is swimming already, but he just needs that extra push to send him flying, floating, into subspace. A place that only Louis can take him to and a place only Louis can bring him back from. He nods as best he can.

 

“Okay. C’mon baby boy.” Louis breathes out.

 

Louis releases the hand from Harry’s hair and lands a smack hard on Harry’s already red arse cheek. Harry keens, and he’s gone. He’s flying, soaring above in the clouds in his head. He’s not as under as he could totally go, still coherent enough to know Louis is still pounding into him, whispering praise and love to him, telling him he’s a good boy, a good baby boy for Louis and Harry is so happy he could melt. Harry smiles, he’s crying though he’s sure he never stopped, and he’s so happy. Louis is so close, so fucking close and his grip tightens on Harry, and Harry is just letting him have his way and he can hear him mumbling something, he pulls Harry up by his hair so he can hear-

 

“Daddy-“

 

Louis is coming. He’s coming inside Harry and he’s seeing stars and he never thought something like that would get to him but maybe somewhere in the deep recesses of his brain it’s there. He releases Harry’s arms, and pulls out when he can. Harry whimpers. Harry’s cock is hard and red and leaking against his stomach. Louis smiles down at him.

 

“You look so beautiful baby. Want to come?” Louis asks him.

 

 Harry is grinning, he’s giggling and laughing and opening his eyes and fuck- he’s so beautiful when his eyes are glassy and he’s far away but right here. He nods and Louis takes his slick hand and begins to pump Harry and Harry is canting his hips up, and Louis leans in and licks flat along his cock and sucks on the very tip, tonguing over the slit and Harry’s gone. He’s coming and he’s mumbling things Louis can’t understand but he’s so beautiful and Louis just collapses beside Harry once he’s done.

 

Louis let’s Harry float for a while. He gets a warm wet flannel and cleans Harry up, cools his hot skin down. There’s a glass of water on the nightstand, and he’s wrapped in Louis’ arms. He’s ready to come back up. He listens to the sounds of Louis’ soft murmurs, sweet praise and love and all things Harry loves. He focuses on Louis’ warmth and the rubbing on his back, he focuses on floating through the clouds back to his Louis and back to himself. He blinks his eyes a few times, smiling when they aren’t foggy anymore. Tunnel vision occurs, he only has eyes for Louis.

 

“Welcome back darling. How are you feeling?” Louis asks as he brushes a thumb against Harry’s cheek.

 

“Green.” Harry replies and slowly Louis sits them up. He helps Harry drink some of the water, some of it slipping down his chin but he just giggles as it runs down his tummy.

 

“Thank you. I needed that.” he replies as he lays back down on the pillows. Louis lies with him, and he continues to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“Harry, I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?” Louis looks at him and Harry nods in response, green eyes big and listening.

 

“It has been bothering me too. The thought of you being away from me. I don’t want that. I want you to come home with me. Stay with me. We wouldn’t have to be apart, we wouldn’t be sad. We’d be Harry and Louis and happy. Would you like that?” And Harry starts sobbing. Happy sobbing of course, he’s so fucking green right now, fuzzy for a whole other reason. He’s choking out ‘yes’s and lets Louis kiss him breathless and everything seems so easy. Harry nudges his nose under Louis’ chin, and Louis looks down at him with fond eyes flooded with his own happy tears.

 

“I love you very much.” He tells Louis.

 

“I love you right back baby boy.” Louis tells him.

 

“Stay with me?” he asks as he drifts. But he can’t help but smile at the reply.

 

“Always.”

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
